


in full bloom

by goldavn



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Date au, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy Date, Home, JBJ - Freeform, M/M, Netflix and Chill, No Smut, Sweet, Teasing, cuddly taehyun, soft, sogyun, taehyun strips sanggyun for the shits and gigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: sanggyun and taehyun share cuddles, kisses and laughs after they return from work; back into each other's arms.





	in full bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyslush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/gifts).



> for my lovey, i hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> also, congratulations to our loves for earning their first win, i couldn't be more proud, especially hyunbin. he has come so so far and i can't imagine how ecstatic they are all feeling right now that their hard work and talent have earnt them a very special win.

_“you are in full blossom,_

_hold me tight”_

 

❀

 

Sanggyun arrives home from work promptly at half five in the evening. It’s a common time in his routine. It only takes fifteen minutes to get home from the play centre, from his day job. There’s not a job more self-rewarding than working with the kids that he looks after every day. Apart from having to leave his boyfriend in the early hours of the morning, the look on the kids face in the mornings is something he wouldn’t give up for anything.

 

The kids have always idolized him. There was one child in particular - Donghan - who had been coming to the play centre for the past four years. Sanggyun had watched the boy grow, physically and emotionally. Earlier that day Donghan had come to him on his lunch break. The kid had somehow broken the lock into the break room door and had come crawling onto the couch next to Sanggyun who had been eating lunch.

 

_“Donghanie, what are you doing?” Sanggyun chuckles, and to be honest he was quite confused as to how the young boy had managed to get in._

_“I made this for you!” he chimes. Donghan raises a beaded bracelet that had been threaded over a rainbow coloured thread. There were flowers in assorted colours, blue, purple, orange; all sorts of shades. Sanggyun opens his mouth widely in surprise, cooing “wow” over and over. Donghan sits there with his smile ear to ear, grinning away._

_“It’s so pretty” Sanggyun praises, Donghan jumping in his seat at the affection._

_“Thank you” Sanggyun said as he cuddled the boy. He quickly finished eating his leftovers and took Donghan back to the playroom while sporting a brand accessory._

 

It is the small things like those that make Sanggyun love his job even more, and it makes him believe that he is indeed a good person.

 

❀

 

Sanggyun takes a brief shower, letting the water trickle through his hair and wiping off any mess from during the day. He is so absorbed with the feeling of the warm water that he doesn’t realize his boyfriend had arrived home.

 

Taehyun was busy in the kitchen, ripping ingredients out of the cupboard and fridge. He searches the entire kitchen to find hardly anything he needs for the meal he had planned and he stands there and stomps his feet. Just as he starts pouting at the food in front of him, Sanggyun wanders out in his bathrobe, surprised to see his boyfriend home already.

 

“When did you get in? Was work quiet?”

 

Sanggyun pulls Taehyun into his chest and the shorter one practically melts into him.

 

“I came home early to make you dinner but we have like, nothing here except ramen and red wine” Taehyun whines. Sanggyun huffs into his hair and Taehyun grips Sanggyun’s towel.

 

“Don’t laugh, I wanted to do something for you” Taehyun grumbles. Before Sanggyun notices Taehyun’s actions, his towel is stripped from his lower half. Taehyun speeds away from Sanggyun who is now chasing him through their shared apartment.

 

“Come back, it’s cold” Sanggyun laughs. He has to pause to catch his breath from the amount of energy he was exerting.

 

“I’ll tickle the shit out of you when I find you, I swear” he singsongs, as he runs around the small space. He is in the bedroom when he hears a sniffle from the closet, and sure enough when he pulls the door open, there Taehyun is. He is holding the towel with a dumb smirk on his face. Sanggyun grabs the towel from him not before Taehyun pounces into his arms, wrapping his legs around his bare waist in the process.

 

“Aren’t you going to tickle me now?” Taehyun teases, trailing his fingers down his spine as Sanggyun keeps him in place against his body.

 

“Kinda hard when you’re on top of me and if I let go, you’ll probably fall to the fall” Sanggyun whispers as he moves his hands into the grove of Taehyun’s hips.

 

“But then again, you did steal my towel…” he draws out. He moves one hand underneath Taehyun’s bum to make sure he doesn’t fall as he uses the other hand to tickle at his armpits and side. Taehyun flings himself into his chest and giggles are spilling from his lips in the highest tone someone’s voice could possibly reach.

 

“L-let me, g-go, Sangg-YUN!” he squeals. Sanggyun himself is laughing just as much as Taehyun is. He lets him down, and as he is doing so Taehyun steals a small kiss. Sanggyun smiles against it but as soon as it starts its over and Taehyun is walking back to the kitchen.

 

“Put some pants on, and then we can eat” he calls through the walls.

 

Sanggyun smiles.

 

❀

 

When Sanggyun walks into the lounge, now with boxers on only, he sees Taehyun waiting for him with piping hot ramen cups on the coffee table. He leans against Taehyun as he sits down, kissing the other man lightly on the cheek.

 

“Smells good” he whispers as he picks up the cup and chopsticks that go with it. Taehyun is busy on his laptop to stream Netflix onto the TV in front of them. Sanggyun doesn’t really mind what they watch because Taehyun always has good taste, after all what they like to watch is generally similar to one another. This time he puts on something called _American Horror Story_ , some type of horror anthology. The first episode starts playing and they spend the first few minutes scarfing down the ramen Taehyun had made for them. With his mouth still full, Taehyun turns to Sanggyun, putting his thumb up to ask if it’s good or not. He also puts his thumb up in the air and fist pumps repeatedly as he finishes the ramen. It’s then when Taehyun notices the bracelet on Sanggyun’s wrist, and he carefully turns it around to see it better.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Sanggyun looks confused but when he himself looks at the bracelet, can’t help but let a grin form.

 

“Oh, Donghan made this for me at the centre today. It was really cute” he says as he remembers the way the young kid had given it to him earlier. It’s Taehyun’s turn to smile as he turns the bracelet over and over.

 

“They really love you there” he murmurs as he squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

 

“I guess. I really love it there myself”

 

“I know you do” he says as he takes the ramen cup from his hand.

 

Taehyun is shifting himself on the sofa, making space in front of him for Sanggyun. He pats the space in front of him.

 

“Come cuddle”

 

“You mean spoon” Sanggyun quips as he moves himself over. Despite the fact that he is shirtless, Taehyun can still feel the warmth radiating from him. He really doesn’t know how he manages to keep this warm all the time, but it’s good because he has his own personal human water bottle.

 

“Same thing” Taehyun chuckles as he wraps his arm around his front. They lay there watching the show, Taehyun’s fingers massaging Sanggyun’s arms and waist every so often. After a few episodes, he feels his eyes slowly closing on himself, and he doesn’t try to fight it. He knows Sanggyun doesn’t mind when he falls asleep prematurely. So, he lets himself drift off, his massaging of his boyfriend stilling when he fully falls asleep. Sanggyun doesn’t notice until they had reached episode five, which is around a couple hours later.

 

Sanggyun turns around, Taehyun’s arm still staying wrapped around his waist. He watches as his other half sleeps blissfully, his eyelids twitching every so often which makes his eyelashes flutter ever so softly. His lips have a small gap as they aren’t fully closed, and Sanggyun can feel the small breaths against his neck. He leans in close, wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend as dips his head down to press a light peck on his forehead. It’s when he looks down when pulls away that he sees Taehyun’s eyes flutter open. Still drowsy from the nap, he still manages to pucker his lips up at Sanggyun. Sanggyun scoots further down the couch so he is comfortably opposite him, before he leans in for some proper kisses. He lets himself linger before he meets Taehyun’s. The texture of his lips causes a shiver to run down his spine, it’s plush but he can still feel the ridges of skin that is peeling up. They stay like that for a minute, just softly kissing each other, Taehyun pausing to kiss Sanggyun’s neck instead. He lets his teeth graze against a vein that has risen and Sanggyun lets out a shallow sigh. Taehyun doesn’t want to take it too far, and Sanggyun feels it too. Taehyun moves back, moving back towards his lips. He presses against them once more, letting his tongue swirl against his lips. Sanggyun meets him half-way, letting his own slip through Taehyun’s lips. He pauses to catch his breath, shallow pants coming from his mouth.

 

“This is nice” he whispers as he hooks a stray lock of hair behind Taehyun’s ear, careful not to tangle it in one of his piercings. Taehyun nods in agreeance, pulling himself back against his chest. He can feel Sanggyun's heart beating underneath his chest, rhythmically.

 

“You know, I don’t think I thank you enough” Sanggyun murmurs against Taehyun’s hair. He looks up and is confused.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know, the little things. Like the making me dinner, making me happy when I’m sad. Understanding me when others don’t…” he whispers, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Taehyun kisses him, probably their hundredth of the night, not knowing what else to do.

 

“You don’t need to thank me, babe. That’s just what I’m here for”

 

“I just wanted to let you know, in case”

 

They both chuckle against one another, their bodies melting together as one. They love each other and they _know_ each other better than anyone. All their strengths and weaknesses. Like the reason why Taehyun only buys his coffee from the one coffee shop because his senior owns it, the reason why Sanggyun puts all of his heart into the children at the play centre. It’s like a second nature to one another to know what the other is feeling, like a sixth sense.

 

Because very much like flowers, their love for one another is in constant bloom. Even when the petals wither from time to time, with just a little bit of water, bigger and better petals come back.

 

_Blooming endlessly._

❀

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter and curiouscat: @/goldavnao3
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and do something special for yourself even if that means having an iceblock or watching one more episode of that show you are watching. treat yourself, because you too are in full bloom ♡


End file.
